names
by blairswaldorfs
Summary: Elizabeth was named after her great Aunt; Harry after a character in a book, where did she get her name from? -— futurefic.


**notes |** so i saw this on tumblr; from a headcannon tumblr whose name i can not remember. so lydia was originally going to be her mother but i made it an oc instead. it turned out kind of bad.

**summary:** Elizabeth was named after her great Aunt; Harry after a character in a book, where did she get her name from?

—-—

Red curls sprout from the top of her head, her eyes are a chocolate-ly brown — like her fathers. She comes bounding into the room, a bundle of joy and happiness; for the time being, anyway. Seven year old's change their moods quite often, apparently. Scott grinned at her, watched as she climbed up onto a stool; all long limbs and careless movement.

"Elizabeth was named after her great Aunt," She informs Scott, nodding her head as she shoves a spoon of coco pops into her mouth. Chewing with her mouth closed, "Harry was named after some guy in a book," Scott laughs here; he's had countless conversations with the Harry Potter fanatic — the mother; not the child. "Where did I get my name from?" The seven year old asks, eyes peering curiously up at Scott.

Caroline lifted her eyes up from off of the newspaper, leaning forward to brush away a curl from her daughters face. It was Scott's choice to name their daughter. He had told her through a grin and sad eyes that he wanted to be able to name her, if that was okay. Countless times she's wanted to question him; to ask him if the name meant anything, but every so often she would find him miserable, and moping and she decided that the topic might be a sore one. Maybe an Aunt, a Grandmother he was close to, a lost friend. She didn't know; all she knew was that the name held a meaning to it, one that she didn't know if she was ready to watch him talk about.

"You're named after someone very special." Scott stated, eyes stretched taut into a smile. Eyes dawning with sadness; the same sadness Caroline would sometimes witness. Their daughter pouted, rid lips jutting out, arms pressed firmly across her chest. She wouldn't give up; not without a fight.

"Who was that someone very special?" She pondered aloud, questioning him further. Puppy dog eyes wide; _wider,_ then he'll fall for it. Scott laughed, picking the little girl up and placing her up on his lap. His eyes flitted briefly towards his wife, grinning at her as he hugged the little girl closer. His own eyes fluttered closed a second, hands rolling a pen on the table.

"You're named after a friend of mine," He pauses her, gauging his daughters reaction so far. Slightly annoyed, slightly curious, mostly pissed off that he was taking so long to tell her. He didn't know how or what to tell her, though.

Caroline let out a small chuckle, hands reaching across the table for her little girl. The tiny child refused, _not until Dad tells me_, Caroline rolled her eyes. She was just as annoyed as her child was; she's wanted to know for seven years what the meaning of her name was, what special reason he gave it to her; maybe there was none but she was sure there was now.

"A friend of yours, Scott? Tell us about her." Caroline encourages, red curls bouncing around her shoulders. Warm smile fluttering, opening up the room to a ray of warmth that it hadn't previously held. Scott shoots her a weak smile, she shoots back a stronger one. The seven year old lets out a dramatic sigh, fidgeting on Scott's lap; squirming, chubby hands reaching for a pear.

"She was," Scott pauses, struggling to find the right words to describe his old friend. _Nice? Great? Mega Great?_ "Magnificent," He settles on that, but she was so much more. A brief smile crosses over his face, heart aching for the girl he lost. That they all lost. "I named you after her, sweetie, because I wanted to be able to honour her. To honour a person who changed my life immensely, who changed everybody's lives around her. She would of loved you," He explains; it's not good enough, not a good enough way to describe her but it'll do.

"Can I meet her?" The tiny bundle of sunshine asks, happy grin back in place now that she's gotten what she wants. The older girl who bears her name sounds like fun, if her dad likes her so much that means she must be great. Scott shakes his head, Caroline holds in a sharp intake of breathe. She wants to meet the girl her daughter is named after now. She knows the reason why it's a no; knows it now, pained looks, eyes sad, the way he chose his words carefully.

"Not in person, but I can take you to where she's buried." Scott offers, the little Allison frowning as she stills her movements. His arms wrap around her, pulling her closer towards him.

"She's _dead_?" Frowns, dead like Barry, her goldfish? Lower lip trembles — heart aching for a girl she didn't know, for the way her dad's own lips curl downwards in a frown. When people die, you're meant to be sad. Scott nods his head, pressing a small kiss to Allison's temple.

"But it's okay, don't be sad, Ally." He tries to cheer her up; it works. Before he knows it she's bounding off, schoolbag shrugged onto her back.

—-—

Caroline rests her head on her hand, propping it up to get a better view of Scott who's lying on his side. Eyes closed contently; she flicks on the light switch. Watches as the whole room is drenched in light, it fills up the room.

"Allison; you're friend who died, how? When?" Caroline asks softly, a silent you don't have to tell me, now added onto the end. Scott peels open his eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness of the room.

"Years ago. We were just kids then. She was stabbed; I saw it happen. It was _horrific_, she died in my _arms_, my arms, Caroline. It was just — I can still hear her breath hitching, her heart beat struggling, slowing down until it _stopped_. Her final words still bounce around in my head, haunting me. I should of — I should of _saved_ her, and I _didn't_. I couldn't; She was _seventeen_ when she died, days before her birthday. Allison had her whole life ahead of her, and suddenly it was gone. _Everything_ was over, it still hurts. It _still_ stings," Scott's words are rushed a little, little tear tracks on his face. The memory replaying in his mind on a loop; some days it was like that, a never ending memory of pain.

Caroline winces as the words rush out, trying to envision seeing one of her friends die when she was that young. Having them stop breathing in her arms, her heart goes out to Allison. The Allison she never got to know; the one she wishes she desperately was able to. Scott murmurs a few more words about it; about the battle with the Oni, how he blamed his best friend even if it wasn't his fault.

"I wanted to name Allison after her because —" He lets out another pause, how does he describe it? Describe something to someone else that he can't even describe to himself?

"I know," Caroline replies softly. She's suffered through tragedy as well, and she shares her story. Scott listens to the boy who was broken beyond repair that she knew, how he died in a car accident last year. One of her best friends growing up. Louis. Scott mumbles that it's what they'll call their son; to honour the dead.


End file.
